Chapter 206
Chapter 206 is titled "Ignition". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 21: "Where are they?" The starfish points the direction to the deceptive fish-men for Hatchan. Short Summary While Luffy is still fighting Crocodile, the other Straw Hat Pirates help Vivi reach the top of the clock tower in a quick but unorthodox way. Long Summary Members of Baroque Works disguised as the rebel army confront the Marines, asking them if they would really attack innocent civilians getting caught into the battle. Tashigi cuts him off, cutting him down, then telling the Marines to use their own senses to identify the enemies. Tashigi then notices that there is hardly any time left before 4:30. At the clock tower, Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day wonder if they will be promoted if they succeed in their mission. With time running out, Mr. 7 prepares to light the fuse to the cannon holding the bomb. In the underground chamber, Crocodile wonders why Luffy can keep on fighting despite the odds, as Luffy continues to relentlessly attack the Shichibukai. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Gatling, which Crocodile manages to dodge with high speed. Crocodile mentions that Luffy is growing numb from the poison, also mentioning that win or lose, Luffy will be buried under rubble, calling it a miracle that Luffy can still stand after 2 prior fights with him and taking a ridiculous amount of damage. Back at the clock tower, Mr. 7 prepares to light the fuse to the bomb, with 15 seconds left. Nami begins to go through with her plan, calculating something while Chopper, in his Walk Point, stands on top of Usopp, with Vivi sitting on top of Chopper. Miss Father's Day tells Mr. 7 she wishes to do a countdown, with 13 seconds left. Nami uses Cyclone Tempo, aiming for Usopp's crotch, prompting him to propel himself along with Chopper and Vivi high into the air, to Sanji's location. Chopper, carrying Vivi with him, then jump on Sanji's leg, who launches them even higher to Zoro's location. Zoro prepares to launch Vivi and Chopper using his swords, while he warns Vivi that two weirdos are up there with the bomb. There are 10 seconds left. Before Zoro could launch, Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day notice the Straw Hats, preparing to fire at them while they are stuck airborne. Meanwhile at the chamber, Crocodile yells at Luffy that he could have avoided all of this if he had just abandoned a couple friends, and Luffy yells back saying that because Vivi is his friend, he doesn't want her to die, arguing that as long as Vivi doesn't give up on her country, he and his crew won't stop fighting either, even if they die. With 7 seconds left, Zoro plans to launch Chopper and Vivi towards the bomb, as Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day aim their guns at them, telling Chopper it is up to him. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Nami executes her plan, using Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper to launch Vivi at the top of the tower. *Seven seconds remain before the bomb goes off. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 206 de:Tenka it:Capitolo 206 Category:Volume 23